Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug, Cat Noir & The Phoenix!
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: Hello all. I'm back with a new story arc! Now I know your all shouting at me 'HEY WHERES THE OTHER STORIES' Don't worry they are still alive and well, just taking time away from them because it does get boring writing the similar things over and over again! I hope the new story arc will give you all a new thing to read while I work on my other stories!
1. Trailer

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug Cat Noir & The Phoenix!

 _Hello all. I'm back with a new story arc! Now I know your all shouting at me_ _ **'HEY WHERES THE OTHER STORIES'**_ _Don't worry they are still alive and well, just taking time away from them because it does get boring writing the similar things over and over again! I hope the new story arc will give you all a new thing to read while I work on my other stories!_

 _This is slash Adrien(Cat Noir)/OC(The Phoenix) {Male slash BTW}_

I know Adrien(Cat) loves Marinette(Ladybug) and they are perfect for each other; so I hope you don't hate when I pair the Cat up with a man!

 _As always I do not own anything but the words I type and the OC's I may add (Villains and one Hero) I hope you enjoy!_

 **Trailer: The Miraculous beginning!**

Long ago their were two forces at war; on one side was the Miraculous a group of heros who commanded Kwami's: Little sprite-like creatures who housed themself's inside jewelery. These Kwami would be the friends of the Miraculous; people who'd risk their own safety for that of others!

On the other side lives a darker creature know as Akuma's, a creature who like the Kwami need a host to give their power too; now Akuma's do need an evil Kwami to be created but not the first Akuma. A man know as Hiram Orne became the first Akumatized person and other followed after; and then the war began, a war between Light and Dark. Kwami Vs Akuma!

At the end of the war only a couple of Kwami's survived; they chose to fuse forever with there jewelery to be forever immortal; two of the Kwami's would become the beacons for the Light, a Cat and a Ladybug; One of Destruction and the other of Creation, but one more was trumped them both; a bracelet the housed the sacred Kwami.. A Phoenix! Both of Creation and Destruction, of Life and Death & Light and Darkness! This Kwami would wait for his day & for his partner!


	2. Chapter 1

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug Cat Noir & The Phoenix!

 _Hello all. I'm back with a new story arc! Now I know your all shouting at me_ _ **'HEY WHERES THE OTHER STORIES'**_ _Don't worry they are still alive and well, just taking time away from them because it does get boring writing the similar things over and over again! I hope the new story arc will give you all a new thing to read while I work on my other stories!_

 _This is slash Adrien(Cat Noir)/OC(The Phoenix) {Male slash BTW}_

I know Adrien(Cat) loves Marinette(Ladybug) and they are perfect for each other; so I hope you don't hate when I pair the Cat up with a man!

 _As always I do not own anything but the words I type and the OC's I may add (Villains and one Hero) I hope you enjoy!_

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning!**

"Marinette!" a girl shouts trying to get her friend (who has spaced again) to focus; the girl in question turns to her friend and falls out of her chair onto the ground of the classroom a piercing laugh is heard throughout the class!

"It seems that Marinette Dupain-Cheng can't sit still! Chloe Bourgeois says laughing/cackling at the clumsy girl.

"Miss Bourgeois and Dupain-Cheng please do not interrupt me again!" the teacher says looking at both girls with a glare in his eyes.

"Yes sir." Marinette says returning to her seat quickly; Chloe turns to the teacher and scoffs.

"Miss Bourgeois you seem to not understand do you?" the teacher asks.

"No because I can do what I want. My daddy, the Mayor will have your job." Chloe says glaring back at the teacher.

"Yes" the teacher coughs pulling at his collar. "Well class if I may return to my lesson." the teacher adds returning back to the lesson at hand.

"Girl again with Adrien" the girl says watching her BFF scribble down on paper the lesson at hand.

"No Alya. I never got any sleep last night." Marinette whispers to her BFF.

"Why girl?" the girl now known as Alya asks.

"Cat Noir came to see me." Marinette whispers; before Alya can say anything the lunch bell rings throughout the class.

"Ok class! Make sure you study up on Rome for the test!" the teacher says as the class leave in a rush; leaving behind Alya and Marinette!

"Spill girl, what did the Cat want?" Alya asks resting her back on her hip.

"It's a secret. Only two people know." Marinette says walking out with her bad, purse and school work under one arm.

"Wait girl!" Alya asks running after her BFF while thinking to herself 'Wait two?'

=MEANWHILE=

"Get out of the way!" A truck driver says stamping his foot down on his brake inside his cabin, outside his cabin; an old man has fallen on the road and is struggling to return to his feet, a shadow darts across the road and in a matter of seconds the truck barrels past missing both the old man and his hero.

"Your crazy!" a group of people who were watching the whole time shout, watching the old man and his hero catch their breath.

"Thank you kind sir." the old man says dusting himself off; in the matter of seconds that the man saved the old man, the old man never saw his heroes face; but now as time calmed he can see his hero is: A teenager around 15 years of age, his hero is wearing a blue hoodie with the words 'United we Stand' stitched into the chest, around his neck sits a pair of black headphones which sit lopsided; his matted auburn hair sticks to his face, his miss-matched eyes: one blue and the other a deep green stare into his very soul, his jeans are blue and on his feet he wears semi-white trainers!

"Are you ok?" the teenager asks helping the old man stand.

"I am now. You risked your life for me.. why?" the old man asks staring into this teenagers miss-matched eyes.

"I heard the truck's horn and saw you lying there I could not just stand around and do nothing." The teenager says.

"Interesting. I thank you kind sir, I have a shop nearby called The Miraculous Heal. You should come." The old man says gripping his cane in one hand and stroking his beard with the other.

"I guess." the teenager says with shrug.

"Good! Come." the old man says walking briskly south.

"Hey wait up old man!" the teenager says catching up with the old man.

"Your name?" the old man asks walking past a bakery with a grin upon his face.

"Oh! Orion, Orion Marx." The teenager now known as Orion Marx says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well Orion. I am Master Fu, but you may call me Fu!" the old man now known as Master Fu says walking towards an semi-old shop.

"Well Master Fu, It is glad to meet you! Orion says stopping outside 'The Miraculous Heal.' The shop in question was a semi-old building; a wooden dragon hangs above the doorway to the shop, the sign sits slanted maybe by age or by purposes! Orion did not know but what he did know. "Wow! It's unique!" Orion adds watching the old man open his shop door and walk inside.

"Are you following?" Master Fu asks poking his head outside his shop door; Orion follows after Master Fu into the shop, on the floor sits a single mat; around the mat sit candles, above the candles sits a desk and upon the desk sits and old hand cracked phonograph.

"Wow!" Orion says running his hands over the phonograph. "This is really old, it's so cool." Orion adds looking into the horn.

"Why thank you, but please do not touch that. It was my fathers." Master Fu says.

"Oh I am sorry." Orion says walking over to Master Fu leaving the phonograph alone.

"Well I thank you once again my hero." Master Fu says handing Orion a bag full of coins.

"I can't take this." Orion says.

"Take it!" Master Fu says sternly; watching the teens eyes widen.

"No!" Orion says shaking his head; Orion then places the bag on the floor.

"Why?" Master Fu asks watching him.

"I did not save you for money or fame. I saved you because it was right!" Orion says slapping his hand on his chest.

 _"Good for you!"_ A voice says; a shocked Orion backs away from Master Fu who in turn looks shocked too.

"What was that?" Orion asks looking around the shop with wide eyes.

"It can't be, him? Really... hmm?" Master Fu says/ponders to himself; his gaze lands on his phonograph.

"Master Fu?" Orion asks watching the old man get closer and closer to his phonograph.

 _"You know I've been waiting! He's the one and the others are great too, even the Cat!"_ The voice says again; Orion watches with wide eyes as Master Fu places his hands on the phonograph, a small click is heard. The top half of the phonograph lifts up and spins out opening up a secret compartment.

"M-master Fu?" Orion asks stuttering slightly; the old man in question turns back to Orion and gives him a slight smile, Orion calms some. The phonograph's secret compartment opens even more with a hiss and a clunk, a hexagon shape appears from inside the phonograph. Master Fu grabs the shape with both his hands, he pulls the shape closer to his chest as the phonograph's secret compartment closes up afterwards like nothing ever happened.

 _"Ah almost I can almost feel the sun."_ the voice says more clearer, the voice seems to be coming from.. "T-there?" Orion asks pointing towards the shape covered by Master Fu's chest and hands. Master Fu nods and sits on his floor cross-legged.

"This was given to me over 173 years ago!" Master Fu says watching Orion's jaw hit the floor (Almost)

"T-that would mean your.. 186 year's old?" Orion asks.

"187 soon!" Master Fu says with a grin.

"How?" Orion asks watching Master Fu chuckle and then shake his head.

"It would take too long to tell you, your trust me?" Master Fu asks.

"Yeah! I do." Orion says with a nod, Master Fu returns the nod and with swift hands he has opened the shape; inside is a pattern: A yin & yang symbol, around this symbol sit 5 others.

"These are Miraculous's, you would have never heard of them until now!" Master Fu says.

"What are they though?" Orion asks.

"They are heroes.. like you!" Master Fu says, with a flick of his hand the top half; the half with the yin & yang symbol slides away leaving behind a single symbol and a bracelet.

"What is that?" Orion asks.

 _"Put it on!"_ The voice says more louder, the voice seems to be coming from the bracelet.

"That voice.. what is it?" Orion asks.

"That voice is that!" Master Fu says pointing towards the bracelet.

"How?" Orion asks.

 _"Don't ask, do! Put me on."_ the voice says.

"Do you trust me?" Master Fu asks watching the teen who saved him not that long ago have a battle with himself; the teen in question is watching the bracelet like a hawk.

"I do!" Orion says grabbing the bracelet from the case; a flash of light and fire fills the entire shop...

T.B.C?


End file.
